


just "friends"

by Hawwkgirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clalec Best Friends AU, M/M, Texting, and underage is tagged bc alec & simon are like 16 or 17, im kinda in love with this ship goddammit, its just refrenced, no sex actually happens in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alright so this is set in the <a href="http://moonlightmagnus.tumblr.com/tagged/clalec-best-friends-au">Clalec Best Friends AU verse</a><br/>so basically me & <a href="alecdidnothingwrong.tumblr.com">alecdidnothingwrong</a> were chatting about the au and we got talking about how salec had a kind of friends with benefits relationship (tho simon had a hella crush on alec lbr)<br/>anyways the first chapter is just a text conversation & i might do a second chapter with alec and simon watching the movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	just "friends"

**Author's Note:**

> alec is tol bae as an fwi, thats simons contact name for him while they're friends with benefits. this may make no sense but i'll come to explain it later. either on tumblr or with an actual fic with the plot & shit

**{ simon to tol bae }**

**simon {3:39 pm}**

im bored

**tol bae {3:40 pm}**

its three in the fucking afternoon im not getting drunk

**simon {3:40 pm}**

im offended that all u think i care about is drinking & sex

**tol bae {3:40 pm}**

its tru tho

**simon {3:41 pm}**

ok only like 60% of the time

but seriously

wanna watch a movie or something?

**tol bae {3:42 pm}**

like normal friends do?

**simon {3:47 pm}**

yeah, exactly. friends.

**tol bae {3:47 pm}**

what movie?

**simon {3:47 pm}**

wanna binge the harry potter movies?

**tol bae {3:48 pm}**

the what

**simon {3:48 pm}**

ur joking

no srsly ur joking right

**tol bae {3:49 pm}**

no?

**simon {3:49 pm}**

...

how long have we been friends?

**simon {3:50 pm}**

dont answer that

just make popcorn, i'll be there in fifteen

be prepared to have ur mind blown by the wonderful world of harry potter

**tol bae {3:51 pm}**

um, alright?

will i actually get blown in the end?

**simon {3:51 pm}**

(；一_一)

im starting to think its U who only thinks about sex

**tol bae {3:51 pm}**

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**simon {3:52 pm}**

i want a divorce

**tol bae {3:52 pm}**

we're not married???

**simon {3:52 pm}**

its a joke

**tol bae {3:53 pm}**

oh

u never answered my question tho ಠ‿↼

**simon {3:53 pm}**

jfc make the damn popcorn

if u sit through the movies and act like u care, maybe

**tol bae {3:54 pm}**

ill take that as a yes

see u soon ;)

**simon {3:54 pm}**

maybe in ur dreams

 


End file.
